wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tria
CAPITALIST WIFE ??????? STOP!!! �� THIS IS A GOVERNMENT ISSUED PUBLIC WIFE IN OUR COMMUNIST SOCIETY!��������������������������������!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tria is a noctournal dragoness who just wants to Sneak Around and shes also kind of a witch?? but she doesnt have any special powers or anything,,, shes aesthetic af and i love her she is my edgy gal also sells her creations and herbal tea made out of jungle plants. also knows a bit about poisons, skinning animals, and other survival-y things due to being an Extreme Hermit who lives in the jungle. wears snakeskin because she can, and Bones but shes really not that bad, kind of quiet but lowkey bubbly and optimistic edgy child her full name is triangle, but tria just sounded better to her because it kinda sounds like tree and she likes trees This is everyone's Wife. Welcome to our communist society. THIS IS INFINITYS WIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS O U R W I F E !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS INFINITYS WIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN...WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!!! TRIA IS THE OMNIWIFE!!! If you don’t like the gay, then go away. canon | ♀️ | ex-healer | hybrid | outcast Tria is named and designed after the blue triangle butterfly. Her full name is Triangle, however, she prefers Tria. Not that anyone comes around her camp too often to call her by anything anyways. She is a hybrid and is on the run from the Hives for being as such. She is a part of my slightly different take on canon (where the anatomy is more accurate and the tribes have different biology), but some spoilers will still be in order. --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Appearance :quote Tria does not look like a friendly dragon, though one could make an argument after they got to know her. Her scales are almost all an irdidescent, pitch black, with a few hints of green and blue on her two wings. Her eyes are glistening gold, and possess hints of brown and black that makes the strange SilkWing’s gaze almost abyssal. She has a long, sweeping tail with two jagged-looking stingers near her single, dimly-glowing silk gland. Her scales are like small plates that do little in the way of armor. Her biggest scales are around the size of her claw. However, these small scales allow her to be much more mobile and agile, which is perfect for her jungle habitat. The only sound Tria makes when walking in her careful stride is the clink of bone chimes on bone whistles and carved runes, a mark of her beliefs in a natrual spirit. These bones make the already dim SilkWing seem like the stories Wasp tells of deserters enchanted by the evil LeafWings, though that is not her intent and that is not the purpose of the bones. If you look past the ivories and hollow-carved trinkets she adorns, you may see her snakeskin and her necklaces of fangs, which could be seen as another mark of savagery. She sees it as using what she is given to the fullest. Many don’t see eye-to-eye with her upon their first meeting, but those who don’t run learn that Tria is nothing like her appearance and status as an outsider would make you believe. --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Personality :quote With a flick of a tail or talons, Tria will likely lead you right to her hideout with little qualms about secrets. She knows that the jungle is too ever-shifting to memorize from one path, so she doesn’t bother with discarding travelers who happen to stumble their way to her. She is a generous soul, but may occasionally barter herbal creations, strange flora and fauna, or other exotic things for books or certian supplies from the hives - flamesilk is one she looks for, even if she knows how to start fire and catch fireflies. The strange silk just fascinates her. She believes that everything will work itself out in the end. She is generally very calm and will try her best to be a good host to travelers and maybe even make a few friends from her secluded hut. She doesn’t like the suffocation of the Hives, but that doesn’t mean she hates company. In fact, Tria gets lonely quite easily, but she can get over her sadness and feelings of isolation with her positive outlook on life, finding fufillment in her hobbies, and helping those who do manage to find her. She doesn’t want to be like the HiveWings she is begrudgingly related to. She feels her bitterness isn’t healthy, and she does try to be friendly with those travelers and deserter HiveWings, but she hates the Hives and what they stand for. Her family is still there, and she has no clue about how they are treated. She doesn’t actively want the HiveWings dissorganized and overturned, but she does secretly hope for their regime to be disbanded. She gives the excuses to herself that she is far too estranged and vulnerable to go after them herself. However, she knows that the real reason is that she has an inborn fear of the Hives, as deep and dark as her pitch-black scales. --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Abilities :quote --_-_----_-_----_-_-- History :quote --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Relationships blurb :quote Name: --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Trivia :quote * --_-_----_-_----_-_-- Gallery :quote Triangleee.jpg|by dreaming!! thank you!! Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:Occupation (Other)